


The Gifts

by NotYoBeerWench



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Outlander - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotYoBeerWench/pseuds/NotYoBeerWench
Summary: Jamie Fraser has a gift that he inherited from his mother, Ellen.  But, is Jamie's gift more powerful than his mother's?  Even Ellen herself does not know the answer.  Jamie dreams of a woman from a young age, just as Ellen did of Jamie's father.  However, Jamie's love is not of their time.  What happens when the woman of Jamie's dreams falls through time and in to his arms?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, I'm new to this fandom and this is my first Outlander story. I also post on tumblr with the same screen name. I have been posting to Tumblr in a raw form and will probably continue to do so. If you'd like, you can follow me there to see anything in progress before it is posted here. Also, any asks are welcome as I appreciate prompts and ideas on the story. Even if they aren't used here, I may use them in the future. So please post here or on Tumblr.
> 
> I'm also very new to trying to write the Scottish slang, etc. Please forgive me if I don't always get it right. Still working on it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

**Prologue**

Dressed in his finest plaid and tam, he approached the large metal post with the flame burning atop it in some sort of glass dome.  The strange mist was surrounding him as it usually was when he dreamed.  But tonight, the mist felt different, almost as if time itself was enveloping his very being.

His gaze was drawn to a window on the second story of the brick building in front of him.  A light much stronger than candlelight was pouring out, almost blinding him in the the dark with its intensity.  Suddenly, a figure appeared and his breath caught as he realized it was her, the woman who had been haunting his dreams since childhood…..his heart’s most fervent desire.

The woman was brushing her long, curly, brown locks. The ones he longed to run his fingers through, to feel them between his fingers and know if they were truly as silky as they appeared.  He wanted to caress her beautiful, ivory skin so he could communicate his adoration of her beauty and strength through his touch.  

Although he had been dreaming of her on and off for years, he only kenned the basics of her.  He did not know her name, yet knew she was true, strong, capable and brave.  She had been raised by her Uncle after losing her parents at a young age and had traveled the world.  She was a healer and learned from many through her travels and further during her time at University.  Then there was the war……it was during this time he dreamed of her most often.

He saw horrors of battle that he didna ken existed.  He’d been a mercenary in France for a time with his best friend, Ian, but the weapons they faced in battle were nothing like those that injured the men she tried to heal and the ones she offered comfort to when they were beyond her help.  Mostly, he seemed to sit beside her as she cried, watching out for her as best he could.  He could not touch her, she did not hear him as he spoke to her in the Ghadling, but sometimes it felt like she knew she was not alone.  It was those secret smiles or hugs she gave herself when he talked to her or tried to hold her that made him feel like a king.  Made him feel like God gave him a glimpse of a rare woman and maybe, just maybe he was worthy of loving her.

Knowing she was not of his time and that in hers she belonged to another did not diminish his feelings.  Although he’d never seen the other man, there were things that he knew of her that the other didna and didna appreciate about her.  She needed someone to appreciate her talents and allow her to grow them, but that man didna truly understand her.  He didna know who she’d become, didna understand who she could be.  

But he did, he felt it deep in his bones……..

He stared up at her face again and called to her in his mind that he was there, and then he saw it.  One of her secret smiles, the ones just for him and it filled his heart with such joy that it was overwhelming.  He leaned against the metal pole and suddenly the torch at the top went out as did the lights all around him. No longer could he see her face in the window, not until her shadowy form lit a candle in the room and the light unveiled her to him once again.    

The mist started to swirl around him and he knew his time was limited.  He felt another presence on the street with him and ignored it.  He took one last look at his love and called out to her from the depths of his soul, “Mo nighean donn, come to me, find me, I am waiting for you, my own.”


	2. On Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work is on hold

All,

Due to the fact that a lot of us got hit with some sort of dream muse about the same time, I'm going to put this on hold. While I really love my prologue chapter, I'm finding it harder to continue to write because I don't want there to be any inappropriate perceptions. So, I think I'll just leave it for now. Maybe I will come back and revise this to use in a different way. We'll see. 

Anyway, I'm going to start something new soon, so keep an eye out. You can find me on Tumblr where I will post drafts.

Thanks,  
NYBW


End file.
